Reality's Story
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Who is K.L.K? is the last Inu-hanyou in Kagome's time found? will Kagome find peace away from Inuyasha ? I suck at summaries, so you have to read to find out! NOTE: read the LOOONG author's note on ch.4! plz, plz read it! it'll explain stuff!
1. Kaggie has gone off on her own!

**K.L.K- well, here's another fic where i bring in a totally random charecter that i made with my imagination... I am also the author of whatever Kagome is reading or reciting. I do not own, so do not sue.**

* * *

_STORY BEHIND THE STORY- a special girl was walking down the street, seemingly oblivious. she was about 15, and she had a huge secret. her secret was she had half-blood of a race that no longer existed. this girl was a hanyou, but not just any hanyou, but a Inu-hanyou, a race of demons that had died out way before the modern age, yet she was there._

_her father was the last pure-blood inu-youkai that existed, and her mother had been a Miko, a very powerful, strong miko. these two had hidden everything away from the world,but had been executed brutally, they had been tortured beyond belief, all because of human nature making them frightened, saying-_

_'destroy what is more powerful, destroy what is different, destroy anything that has magics of any sort, if you cannot harness that power, DESTROY!'_

_This is the mantra that forced all demons, pure or not, to hide, to try and save themselves, so that they could breed, and make their races strong once more. their races are still weak, but they are slowly getting stronger, and if nothing else happens to them, they will thrive, and become a true race of beings again._

_houshi and true Miko are as few in number as the remaining youkai. a monk with true spiritual power might not ever really find them, and they go to waste. Priestesses may live their entire lives without using thier powers, and they dry and blow like dust into the wind, gone forever._

_a few true houshi and Miko still exist, and that is because the parents or parent know what they are, and fine-tune thier skills. in modern day Japan, they must hide thier powers, or they will be marked as threats, and be destroyed, dissected, or tortured by those trying to steal others' power for their own._

_This is the way the world works in present day, and yet it is brutal, the officials and whoever is responsible, justify it by saying it is to gain knowledge, but it seems, and is, that they are only after on thing._

_Power._

_demons or hanyou sometimes do not know who other demons are. most mask thier power completely so the few true Miko and Houshi cannot find them, and purify thier 'tainted' bodies into oblivion. this is why there are seemingly no demons in the modern age. people who look for them do not find them, and I for one hope it stays that way._

_I am now making a story to follow this. this is probably the reason there are no real magicans, or mythical creatures about. you, the readers, might think I am crazy, but i believe, and i will not stop believeing, until i have seen for myself that they were real, or figments of local folklore._

_K.L.K_

* * *

'wow... that is deep... that might explain why i haven't seen any youkai in my era... this author... K.L.K... I wonder who she really is?' Kagome thought as she got done reading a page in her favorite book, ' demons, and that of ledgends, why do they hide?' bu K.L.K, a anonymous author who knows alot about youkai.

" OI!! Kagome!! why are you reading when you should be cooking!!" Inuyasha screamed into her ear.

"OSWARI!! Inuyasha! I'm reading a book that might explain why the youkai dissapeared in my time!" she told him angerly, shutting her book with a snap, a bright red bookmark in the pristine, off-white pages.

" well, I'm hungry!!" he complained back to her.

" well, she was writing about a Inu-hanyou she knows that exists in my time, she's my age, and i actually think she exists." Kagome said.

"FEH!! well, we haven't found her yet, so go make dinner!" he said back, getting out of the slight indent he previously made.

" fine, Oh slave driver of a hanyou!" Kagome said crossly, as she mock-bowed to the irritable Inu- hanyou.

"bitch!" he muttered," Kikiyo would make me food without hesitation!" Kagome heard this, and she spun around quickly. her eyes were blazing with fire that looked like it was from hell, face flushed with pure fury as she walked up to him.

" HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!! I HAVE GIVEN EVERTHING UP TO SEARCH WITH YOU, AND YOU REPAY ME BY DOING THAT! HELL NO, YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME, OR ANOTHER TIME!! I AM KAGOME! NOT THE CLAY POT BITCH, KIKIYO, KA-GO-ME!!" she said, screaming at him, and she slapped him and punched his face all the while.

" ow!! what the fuck!!" Inuyasha said as he continued to get the smackdown from Kagome.

"well, Inuyasha had it coming from Lady Kagome." said Miroku as he watched the enraged female.

"yep." said Shippo and Sango.

by now Inuyasha was beaten to a pulp, and bleeding badly. Kagome had smears of his blood all over her fists and nails. her hair was mussed, and she still had a flush on her skin.

" and that's why you should stop with all the 'Kikiyo is better' shit!" she said one last time, spitting on the ground in front af him.

Inuyasha passed out. "well, Shippo? i want to go camp somewhere, wanna come with?" Kagome asked the little kitsune.

"sure! let me just help you pack the stuff." he said, scrambling for the backpack.

" well, Sango, Miroku? say i went home, and that i got Keade to seal it for a week." Kagome said.

"Okay, Kagome." said sango. they all said their goodbye's for a week, and Kagome walked out of camp. she traveled for about 6 hours, and masked her and shippo's scents the whole way. at dusk she stopped and made camp.

" alright, time for bed, Shippo!" Kagome said after they had eaten, and after she had shaken her sleeping bag out.

" okay, okaasan!" Shippo said as he crwled into the sleepng bag. Shippo had started calling her okaasan a few weeks before, since she was like his adopted mother.

" Oyasmi-nasai, Shippo." Kagome said as she fell asleep.

"Oyasami-nasai, Okaasan." Shippo said as he fell into a sleep that was fully restful.

* * *

"Whaddya mean she went home!" a still bloodied and bruised hanyou in red screamed at a wincing houshi.

"well, she wasn't taking anymore crap, and she took Shippo home with her." Sango said.

"yes, and Keade sealed the well, so you cannot go after her for one week." Miroku added. then he saw a soul-stealer rise above distant treetops.

" i'll be back in a week." Inuyasha said as he jumped toward the pale white snake that stole souls and used them to replenish the undead miko, with a body made out of clay and graveyard soil.

" I wonder how Kagome is doing." said Sango as she fell asleep.

" yeah.." Miroku said as he fell asleep also.

the camp was asleep, and completely silent.

* * *

**K.L.K- sooooo?? whaddya think? PLEASE review!!**

**Houshi- monk**

**Miko- priestess**

**Youkai- demon**

**Hanyou- half-demon**

**Oswari- sit**

**Oyasami-nasai - goodnight.**

**okaasan- mother**

**Inu- dog**


	2. Inuyasha finds out what he does to Kag!

**K.L.K- here's the next chappie of 'A Story Of Reality...', enjoy!**

* * *

_I will have to keep this hanyou's identity hidden, never to be revealed, for I am afraid of what will come to pass if i do._

_this Inu-hanyou was demon-kind's last hope. the last brightened spark before they are extingushed forever in hatred, of others destroying beings that were once considered 'tainted' i fear have become more pure than us. the blood toll on our hands is heavy, and none too pleasent._

_from the very dawn of existence, we have murdered, stolen, sinned our once-pure souls into much darker forms. this has corrupted us so, that we only see danger and monstrocity in demons, or anything more powerful and able to take us down. we are only truley afraid of ourselves, in a sense._

_guns were made to kill, and more than enough humans have been slaghtered by this invention. some accidental, some murdered with dark intent, and some pure enough that they were executed, shunned by the living of thier own race because of thier lack to be uniform, the same. for if everything was the same, true danger to us would be sought out, and quickly destroyed._

_However, human nature calls to be different, to be outstanding, to have compassion, love, hate, sadness when we grieve, or angerful vengence. these have fully helped us to fight for our survival, to be unique, and ourselves, to have personalities, and true lives._

_the same thing that can take the last spark and put it out, can also nurture it, help it to be strong, to be a survivor for it's race, and purpose._

_This Inu-hanyou, such purity, grace, and complexity will never fully grace humans. however, the human side of her helps her to feel, to be compassionate, to love, and to hate, to be sad when we grieve a lost soul, and to have angerful vengence when she must._

_her demon side helps her to survive, to thrive, to simply be there. without any demons, the world would be dull, barbaric, rough. I am not implying it is not, some places, but without demons, we wouldnt see the beauty in life, the turmoil in death, the sweet taste of vengence, or the sweet caress of love, and compassion, and we would also not feel the burning fires of hate._

_This is the second page to my book, and i hope you have all found meanings in my words. i am not considered wise, or special in any particular way. until the next flip of a page turn, K.L.K._

* * *

'WOW!! she is right... wow...i still wonder who this woman is.' Kagome thought, closing her book for today.

"HEY, Okaasan! i caught some fish!" Shippo said, bouncing up to her with two freshly-caught fish.

"Thanks, Shippo!" she says as she puts the fish on sticks, to roast over the fire.

three minutes were left until their breakfast was done. after they had eaten, and cleaned up the campsite, Kagome blocked thier scents and started to travel once more with her adopted son.

"Dammit! where is she !! the well isn't sealed, so where in the seven hells is she!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. he came back because he couldn't find Kikiyo.

" Listen, Inu-baka! she has gone off because she has had enough! enough of your lies, and enough abuse!" she screamed right back at him.

" WHAT abuse?! I protect her, not hurt her!! I haven't lied to her!!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"well, you abused her everytime you went off with Kikiyo, everytime you used her kind nature against her, everytime you broke her heart. she used to love you, but no longer does she. she has had enough of your lies, that you didn't go to Kikiyo, that you even love her a tiny bit, that your heart has room for her, even though it is taken by a woman who died fifty years ago. NOW do you think you have done nothing to her?" Sango said, her eyes eerily calm, but ice to anyone who looked into thier depths. she was calm, but her back was straight, her arua dangerous.

" well... oh shit! have i really done that to her?" Inuyasha asked, dropping to his knees in guilt.

" yes, you have, and still are." she said, turning from him, and walking back to Keade's hut, leaving him all alone.

'what the hell have i done??' Inuyasha thought to himself as he hopped off into the forest to cry, and to think of what to do next.

* * *

**K.L.K- REVIEW!! and I own NOTHING!...except the words I write...**


	3. Totosai visits!

**K.L.K- here's the third chappie of 'Reality's Story'... yuppers. read on, readers, read on.**

* * *

_If you think about light, do you think about the dark? If you think of Yin, do you think of Yang? If you think of demons, do you think of Evil, in christianity, or pure, in a non-religious mind? you can think of peace, but never think truely about war. because truly, is there really light or dark without the other, just lurking close enough that you are reminded of the opposite? Can you truly think of Yin, without thinking about Yang? Can you even think truely about if demons are pure or evil , if you are religious or non?_

_I for one, am not religous. I think that it is something that people can be controlled by, even be blinded to reason. if tempted by religion, people can slaughter thier own kind relentlessly, or cause a speicies to become extinct. religion dulls the mind into false security, because think about it._

_If you are seconds from being killed, will any god save you? no. If you need to survive under harsh conditions, will the dieties give you food, water, shelter, or clothing so you do not freeze? No. people cling to religion because they refuse to truly see what the world is. a cold, hard place where you have to listen to 'superiors' or they can kill you and dispose of everything that said you existed before anyone truely finds out._

_Religion is, in my opinion, in some instances, just a control mechanisim. the japanese Miko's, Houshi and buddhism are something i do belive in. I however refuse to let religion be a big part in my life, because then you depend on it, and whenever it crumbles, you are left with nothing._

_I do believe that demons, Houshi, and Miko exist, I truely do. I have nothing against religions, none at all. I am a fair person, nuetural._

_see ya on the next page, K.L.K._

* * *

'hmm... she's right... some religion IS used to control people...' Kagome thought as she closed the book, book-mark in place.

" Okaasan! we need to get going!" Shippo said, and Kagome nodded. they packed up, and travelled. near lunchtime they stopped, and Kagome felt the presence of Kouga's jewel shards coming her way. shit.

"hey, Kagome!" Kouga cheerily said after he had come into camp.

"erm...hi, Kouga..." she replied." is Inuyasha looking for me? I'm travelling alone for a week."

"well, are you safer than with the mutt?"

"my heart is, that's for damn sure."

"i'm glad. well, I gotta go attend to the pack. just howl if ya need me!" and with that he sped off in his usual whirlwind.

"hmm...mama! demonic smell, coming this way!" the young adopted youkai son of a Miko said, tugging on his mother's hand.

"yes, I noticed son. the aura is REALLY heavy with power...I think I know who it is." she said, smile on her face. she pulled him up onto her shoulder, and put up a barrier that no one could sense. THIS would be funny.

"did you put up the undetectable barrier?" Shippo whispered into her ear. she gave a slight nod, and smirked.

the demonic energy came closer, and guess who? Totosai.

he was grumbling about something or the other, and he didn't notice anything was wrong..until his cow demon ran into the barrier, making him fly off and hit the barrier also. Kagome then dropped it, after he had leaned against it, and watched him fall down.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAA, TOTOSAIIIIIII!" the two in the campsite for luch yelled at the same time.

"ah, Kagome. it seems you've been working at your barriers." he said while scratching his unruly gray goatee.

"ya.you should have SEEN the time I got Inuyasha. he was trying to get to my bookbag, and the ramen supplies, and I put the barrier around it, and he just kept running into it...over and over again till I dropped it and he went flying." she smirked as if she was remembering it. Totosai got a mental image that he chuckled at.

"well, do you need me to train you in the ways of a katana?"

"yes, please."

"very well." he said as he tossed her a beautiful old blade.

they took thier positions, and fought. Kagome parried his attacks, and pushed him back, then he tripped, and Kagome won by default.

"hmm.. which blade do you have there, Kagome?"

"I don't know..." she said as she handed to him. he gasped, and his eyes bugged out further than usual.

"w-w-w-w-w-what!? he whispered. he handed it to her. "Kagome, focus power on this blade."

"okay..." she replied, confused. then she focused, and when she opened her eyes, the sword was twice as long, and looked kinda like the tetseiga...

"oh...o-oh n-no..." the old swordmaster stuttered.

"what is it?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

"well, you see, that is a..." he trailed off, looking scared outta his life. Kagome was now AFRAID, for Totosai was afraid.that was something to be frightened of.

**TBC :**

* * *

**K.L.K- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! I finally updated! now all I have to do is type up may new fic, 'Sakura's Changes'. it's another wierd "Saku has a secret' thing. yah. oh! could someone tell me if the pale lavender eyes are ESSENTIAL for the Byakugan to work? I need to know for a story Idea I have. seriously, if you know, tell me in your review!**

**do ya see the purply blue button?**

**readers-yah...**

**PUSH IT!! THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES'LL GET YOU IF YOU FLAME! AND THEY'RE DEMONIC NOW, I SWEAR!**

**please??...**

**DO IT!!(twitchy twitch twitch)**


	4. she's aaa!

**K.L.K- oookay...for the readers that LOVE the book excerpts at the beginning of the chappies...I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! it won't be in here without an Idea from you guys.**

**If you have something that you want my opinion on, and put into the book excerpt that Kagome reads, please, put it into your review or drop me a line on my profile. OH! and while you're there, check out my two polls, or the one that is showing...grrrr...**

**yah...I'm having a bad day. I JUST fell off my bike because I was getting a tick offa me! yes, It's Tick season in Ohio. I HATE the little blood suckers...**

**A/N: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!! the 15 -yr old Inu-hanyou...pretend that she doesn't exist...sorry, I thought that would be cool, but there might be WILD speculations, and the author, 'K.L.K' will NOT be in here...AFTER this story is finished, I PROMISE to have a few chappie story on them, okay?**

**sorry if I pissed someone royally off, please do not flame for this or the EVIL DEMONIC PLOT BUNNIES WILL BE SENT AFTER YOU!!**

**and i WILL leave you to defend for yourself. so there. and they're DAMN hard to beat!!**

**and I am not threatening, the same way I don't own Inuyasha...DAMNIT!! I remembered! grrrrrrrr...**

**and Kaggie is NOT the hanyou...just be grateful that Idea spawned this story.**

**and yes, I have PMS and a handgun. any questions?**

**(haha...FAV. qoute!)**

* * *

"a...a...a...HANYOU'S blade!!" Totosai finally got out.

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe."A-a...a...a Hanyou's BLADE!?" she whispered.

Totosai nodded gravely."yes, a hanyou's blade."

"we-we need to make sure...w-where's Myouga?" Kagome asked, then she felt a small nip on her neck.

"hmm...interesting..." the little flea youkai murmured against her neck. she slapped him, and he floated to her palm where he popped back up again.

'how DOES he do that...?' Kagome wondered, but snapped back.

"o-oh...o-o-oh n-no..." the little flea sputtered.

"w-what is it, Myouga!?" Kagome whispered tro the little demon, who was twiddling his thumbs guiltily.

"yes, Kagome...y-you a-are a Hanyou!" he replied.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. she started to sway, and her vision had black creeping at the edges, and she succumbed to the darkness, hearing the two and her son calling to her before silence and nothingness.

-  
"oh...this isn't good..." Totosai muttered as he caught her, then sat her down.

"DEFINATELY not. momma's a HANYOU!?" Shippo shrieked softly whilst stroking his mother's hair.

"Master Inuyasha is going to be furious..." Myouga said, paling.

"now, now, Kagome is strong...and she'll protect us from Inuyasha's fury. what type is she, Myouga?" Totosai interjected.

Myouga looked at his tiny feet. " she's a-a..a.."

"Spit it out already!!" the other two hurried him.

"okay!! she's a...silver Inu-hanyou..." he said, coughing the last bit.

"WHAT!!" the other two yelled.

"erm...gotta go!!" the now cowardly Myouga quickly said, then sprung off before they could catch him.

"Momma is going to be ticked when she hears this.." Shippo muttered, combing her hair with his small claws.

"yep. can you...smell it yet? if you can, we're in BIG trouble with Inuyasha..." the old swordsmith said.

Shippo took an experimental sniff, then shook his head for no. they both sighed. at least the hanyou wouldn't come after thier asses...

Kagome moaned a little, then made a move to sit up. "ugh...great. I'm a hanyou, aren't I?" she asked after her eyes had focused.

they nodded.

"well, let's hope Inu-baka doesn't get mad. he'll only get himself hurt..." she said with a smirk as she stood up and brushed herself off.

the two nodded. they packed up, and Totsai pointed Kagome in her Taichi's direction, then handed her the sword.

"use it well, Kagome." he said, smiling.

"I will, Totosai, I will." she replied as she fixed the sword's plain black sheath to her sash.

she had changed into a pair of fire-rat clothings, like Inuyasha's, that would protect her. they were white with red blossom designs around the hems and her midsection where the tie was. she wore a red t-shirt under the haori, and she wore some comfortable sandals she had been given in Keade's village.

pretty soon, her hair would start changing, then she would either get dog-ears or even her eyes change color, or the fangs and claws. either way, she would still change...hopefully not TOO soon, though...

"seeya, Totosai!" Kagome called out as her son hopped onto her shoulder, and she turned and walked away, towards the Inutaichi.

"goodbye, Kagome..." he hoarsely said, then got on his cow-youkai, and went towards his house.

-  
Kagome had been walking for a long time. it was dark out, but she wanted to keep on going, to reach the Inutaichi faster... to tell them she wasn't a ningen anymore. she looked at the small bundle snoring softly in her arms.

'wonder how they'll take it...' she mused as she hugged the small body closer, sharing her warmth with her son, Shippo.

"mm...mama..." he mumbled, then curled into an even tighter ball, and seemed to go into a deep sleep.

she sighed, then placed a kiss on his forehead, which he unconsiously smiled at. she opened her haori a bit, then slipped him inside of it, so he would be warm and safe. she kept on walking, all through the night, then was close to Keade's village by sunup.

Shippo cracked his vibrant forest green eyes open, then yawned, "good morning, Mama!" as he grinned. she smiled then took a piece of chocolate out of her bag, and gave it to him.

"breakfast. we're near Keade's village now. when we get there...you know I have to tell them, right?" she said, then frowned at the last part.

"yeah, Mama, but they'll always be loyal to you! they won't throw you out!" he said. ah, he knew her true fears, then."

"yes, I know, son... but still. I'm just worried how they'll react..."

"you'll be okay, Mama! if push comes to shove, I'll be there for you!"

"thanks son." she smiled, then hugged him. he hopped up onto her shoulder after hugging her back, then he went back into her haori, to get some more sleep.

she felt him steadily breathe, then she picked up her pack, and continued on her way to soo her pack...and tell them the news.

she stepped up to the village, then heard the resounding cries of, ' Lady Kagome has returned!!' and quickly made her way to Keade's hut. she sighed, ' at least that still means I look the same...' and she took a breath, then pushed aside the reed mat that was used for the door and looked inside.

everyone in the hut froze and looked at her.

"Kagome! where in the seven hells have you been?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"well, where in the seven hells have YOU been, Inuyasha? with my incarnation? yes, you have. instead of running off like I usuallydo, me and Shippo decided to rough it for a few days, to give you a taste of your own medicine.

"ooh, Kagome! where'd you get the sword and the clothes?" Sango asked, looking her over.

"Totosai gave them to me."

"why? you can't HOLD a sword, much less fight with it!" Inuyasha grumbled, then met her chocolate steel-colored eyes.

" yes, I actually can, Inuyasha. Totosai has been teaching me how to wield, and fight with a blade, no thanks to you." she said, voice hard.

"cool! we'll have to train sometime!" Sango said excidedly, then Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

her face fell when she realized she had to tell them. "well, Myouga told me something..."

"and?" they all asked. Shippo was hiding in her hair now...

" that I'm a Hanyou. a silver Inu-hanyou. my demonic blood was put under a sealing spell."

"..." no one said anything, for a while, not even Keade, who had just come in.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**sooooo? how was it? ooh! don't forget your ideas!! and...please, PWEASE REVIEW!! I'm gonna go on Vacation for like, TEN days...and I'll be away from my computer! WAHH!!**

**I'll be gone from the...26th of may, 2008, till about the 7th of june... SO I DIDN'T DIE, OKAY!!**

**ahem...just had to clear that up, sorry if it was a sucky chappie!**

**Ja Ne, K.L.K!**

**(SEE THE BUTTON??)**

**PUSH IT!!(TWITCHY twitch twitch!)**

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**v**


	5. GOOOO, KAGGIE!

**K.L.K- yep, 5th chappie!! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**well, srry for the mess-ups in the last chappie...(rubs back of head, grins nervously) srry, gomen-nasai!!**

**well, rev. if ya have something ya want put in here, and I didn't get ANY reviews...AT ALL on the last chappie...AND IT'S BEEN UP FOR A WEEK!!**

**well, once again, PWEASE review!!...oh! I'll be on vaca soon, so don't worry 'bout if I'm not on here for a bit... I'll post a new chappie as soon as I get back, okay? and my other stories...please read them, and give me some Ideas, okay?**

**also: check out my polls! now I'm gonna close 'em on the 7th of june 2008, AT MIDNIGHT!**

**so, check those out, because they will affect in what you will see me work on after this story is finished! I have some more things in the works, so yep. I'm prepared for anything!**

**I'm even going to try to write yoai and yuri!...yes, I am a yuri and yoai fangirl!..sorta... (shudder shudder)**

**Therapist- good, good! you're admitting your problems!**

**K.L.K- grrr...(eye-twitch) do you WANT to die?**

**Therapist- hmmm...how does that make YOU feel?**

**K.L.K-... 0.0... that's IT!! you're going DOWN!! (suddenly wields a giant frying pan) hahahaHA! how does getting crushed make YOU feel?!**

**Therapist- hmmm...well, sad and -- OWWWWWWWWWWW!(crushed in mid-sentence)**

**K.L.K- eheheheheheheheh...I'm a bit Evil today...LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS DONE!!**

**A-chan- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHOOT WHOOT!!**

**K.L.K and A-chan - WHOOT! S U M M E R!!**

**K.L.K- well, here's the chappie! (looks over at others in disclaimer room having a summer party) hey! wait up!! see you at the end of the chappie!! (joins Cotton eye Joe dancing, singing)**

**where did ya come from, where did ya go, where did ya come from, Cotton Eye Joe!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

everyone was silent. Kagome's face dropped even more, and she turned to walk out, with Shippo when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she turned around and saw Inuyasha, eyes filled with concern.

"is...is this true, Kagome?" he asked, a glimmer of hope in his golden eyes, hoping she was still a ningen.

she looked away from him, and curled her hands into fists. "I w-wish it wasn't...how I wish it wasn't, Inuyasha...but it's not." she whispered. she could practically feel his ears drooping, his face falling, that last glimmer of hope for her ningen side sputtering out.

his hand slipped down her shoulder , and fell to his side. "o-oh..." he mumbled, glowing golden orbs downcast.

" well, should I pack my bags, leave the taichi...? I understand if you don't want me here..." she said, a tear falling down onto the floor. everyone gasped.

"no, Lady Kagome! we would NEVER ask you to leave!" Miroku said from where he stood, against the wall, where he had stumbled, shocked from her suggestion.

"Kagome! we wouldn't throw you out just for that!" Sango stated from her - now standing- position by Miroku.

"K-kagome...why would ye think we would do that to you?" Keade asked, still shocked.

"because...I was reakky afraid you guys wouldn't want me to stick around I-if I wasn't the same ningen Kagome..." she said, holding in a multitude of tears.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly, then he pulled her hand so that she fell into his chest. "don't EVER think a thing like that again, okay? We'd NEVER do that to you!" she nodded, and he hugged her for all he was worth, then let her sit on his lap as they all sat around the fire-pit as she told what she had done while she was gone.

"well, me and Shippo went out for a little bit, just as I said to give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine. anyway, we fished, I read a bit of my book, and we travelled a bunch each of the days we were gone. a few demons attacked, but they were easy to purify. anyway, we met up with Totosai, and I tricked him a bit with my undetectable shield, then he trained me a bit, and we sparred, and I won. then he asked which blade I had used, and I didn't know. It wasn't the one I usually trained with, so I showed it to him, and about five minutes of him stuttering 'oh no' I got the answer, that it was a hanyou's blade...or he called it a fang...either way, a hanyou's weapon." she took a deep breath, then continued.

" he told me to focuse my power on the blade, so I did, and it kinda grew...humongous. kind of like Tetseiga...anyway, Myouga tasted my blood, I have hanyou blood running in my viens. the blood of a silver Inu-hanyou. so I fainted, and I woke up, Myouga had fled...no surprise there... and Totosia gave me these clothes, I changed, and then I fixed the sword on my sash, and then we went our sepoarate ways after he made sure I went in the right direction, and I pretty much travelled through the night and morning to get here. that's pretty much it." she finished, all of them looking at her in surprise.

"wow...we'll have to see the new blade..fang...whatever it is, tomorrow, after we travel a bit." Miroku said, and everyone nodded. they headed out of the village, with goodbye's to Keade, and they went on thier way.

"here, Kagome. you must be tired from travelling all that way in one night." Inuyasha said, guesturing to his back.

" no thank you Inuyasha. I need to learn how to stand my own, okay? If I really need to rest, I'll tell you, alright?" he looked doubtful, but shrugged, and just kept a good eye on her.

Miroku ran today, beside Inuyasha and Kagome, who had Shippo inside her Haori, taking a nap and hiding from any demons that might think of him as a tasty treat.

Kagome had been running for about three hours, and was only starting to feel a barely noticable twinge in her calve muscles, and she wasn't very tired at all. Inuyasha glanced over at her, surprised that she could keep up pace with him and Miroku.

"you okay, Kagome?" he asked her as they entered thier fifth hour of travel.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I told you I'd tell you, right?" he nodded."well, there you go." she simply said, then glanced inside her Haori, where Shippo was curled up, reading a tiny book that she had gotten him to teach him how to read.

"how are you, Shippo? do you need to stop somewhere soon?" she whispered to the kit, stroking his furry tail.

"no, momma. I'm fine. you're doing a great job keeping up with them, though!" he grinned up at her.

"okay, just tell me if you need anything, okay, son?"

"okay, Momma." then she closed her haori a bit more.

about five more hours later, it was time to stop and rest for the night. Kagome went over to the fire and got out a pot and a package of ramen, which Inuyasha had his eyes fixed on when he saw it. when she bent down to put it on, he saw the ends of her hair were a white/silvery colour, the same as his... and it was growing to probably the length his was... he didn't decide to tell her yet.

they ate thier dinner, then they all went to bed.

-  
in the morning, they woke up to..someone they really didn't want to see in the mornings, or really ANY time of day, at all.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**K.L.K- (dancing the macarana) HEY, MACARANA!(sees readers looking at her strangely, stops dancing)heheheheheh...anyone have a camra on...? please, nooo!**

**readers- (check cameras) nope!**

**Kisame- heheheheh...this is SOO going on youtube with the Itachi videos!**

**Itachi and K.L.K- Kisame...(deathglares)**

**Kisame-...(gulp)...y-yes?**

**Itachi- camera. give it to us. NOW.**

**K.L.K- (makes Shadow clone, sneaks behind kisame, steals video tape.) haha! got it!!**

**(they use the 'Katon: Fireball Jutsu' to burn the tape)**

**Kisame- damnit!**

**K.L.K- ;P nyanya! anyway, I'll be on vacation, so yep. but please choose one of these people to be the one they woke up to, and it is NOT Naraku!**

**Naraku- aw, why not, K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- you'll come in later... besides, I;m writing a second chappie to the Nar/Kaggie fic soon!**

**Naraku- oh...okay! (smiles and sunshine)**

**K.L.K- 0.0' oooookay...DON'T wanna know...that's scary..(shudder) anyway, yup! look for that soon! here are the choices!**

**...okay... anyone BUT Naraku!!**

**yup, free range! try to pick a person who isn't dead, though!!**

**Ja Ne,**

**K.L.K!**

**(Barney is EVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!... Bring out the flaming Chainsaws! heheheh... XD )**


	6. sesshy and kouga visit, a new ability!

**K.L.K- I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

**...and I didn't get sunburnt in the sunshine state!... for you who don't know, that's FLORIDA. I even went to Disney!! I got these cute little plushies of a chibi tinkerbell, some blinking ears, and the haunted Mansion even had enhancements!**

**... which weren't great. they took out the HUGE '13 o-clock' clock wall, and put in a bigger graveyard, and better ghosts. WAHH!!**

**well, yeah, great vacation EXCEPT that I totally PMS'd the last few days, and just HAD to start the stupid monthly curse WHEN we were travelling!...not good, in other words.**

**I only got TWO REVIEWS for the last chappie, so far! sheesh! I kinda AM counting on you guys' to make the decisions FOR me! damn, that is REALLY annoying!!**

**(breathes heavily, then settles down.) sorry, Gomen-Nasai. I NEEDED TO RANT!**

**... is...is...that all for my author's note...? (scrolls up) hm... where's the Clay Pot Bitch of Japan to kill...?**

**Kikiyo- hm...? what??**

**K.L.K- (grins evilly) right. on. schedule. (takes out giant frying pan, then crushes Kikiyo to dust. very, VERY, VERRA fine dust) heheh...I REALLY needed that!**

**I'll keep the poll I have on for another TWO WEEKS. the date is JUNE 24th! GET IT MOVING, PEOPLES! I need to know what in the seven hells ya want me to write, damn it!!**

**... DAMN, FUCK, SHIT, BASTARD, BITCH, DAMN, D'ARVIT, KUSO, SHANNARO!!**

**(panting) sorry. needed to get all of the cussing out of me, it's been cooped up on the trip, EXCEPT when I screamed it underwater, in the pool... when no one was around...**

**well, here it is, sorry once again for the ranting, CH.6 OF REALITY'S STORY!!**

**this chapter is dedicated to:  
Jaimed1968 and Baby Fluffy equals KAWAII**

**WHOOT WHOOT! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**(when I said, 'it's not' after Kaggie said she WISHED it wasn't true, I MEANT to type that it WAS true...SRRY FOR ANY CONFUSIONS!)**

* * *

everyone groaned when they woke up to...a great annoyance to everyone.

"HEEEEEEEEY, Kagome! how's my woman?" came his regular greeting and hand-clasping. yes, you get three guesses.

**(dumbass- Naraku?)(K.L.K- NO!)(dumbass-hmm...Sesshoumaru?)(K.L.K- N.O! -.-')(dumbass- an OC?) ****(K.L.K-...Ur Retarded! NO! Kouga!)**

Kagome looked at the wolf-prince, sighed, then punched him so hard, he fell over on his ass, where his tail narrowly escaped being landed on and possibly broken.

"I am NOT your woman, Kouga. NEVER have been, and I NEVER WILL! get it through your skull, or this Miko will put the whoop down on your ass."she said, eyes flashing in warning.

"but, Kagome, you ARE my woman! I--" he was punched again. his eyes started to bleed a bright glowing crimson, then he leapt at the startled Kagome, and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

(Inuyasha had to be sealed by an Ofuda so that he wouldn't kill Kouga...Sango is hiding Kirara and Shippo from the sight.)

she fought him, and tried to push him off, and screamed into his mouth. his claws bit into the flesh on her arms, drawing her blood. she bit hard at his lips, and toungue as he tried to stuff it into her mouth. she could taste his freely-flowing blood from the wounds, a sharp, metallicy taste of copper pennies mixing with a slightly sweet taste.

she kneed him in the groin, then he gasped with pain and finally got him off her. his eyes dimmed from the bright crimison, into his regular sparkly sky blue orbs, and he grimaced at the sudden pain he felt from the wounds Kagome had inflicted.

Kagome had blood dripping out of her mouth, and was spitting out more. her stomach finally couldn't take it anymore, and she vomited what was left from the meal she had had the night before.

"K-kagome..?" the wolfish demon asked uncertainly. "what...what happened..? did my demon take over...?" Miroku nodded gravely. "what...what did he do...?" he asked as he shook his head, as if to clear it of fog.

"he fucking kissed me, that's what! I had to knee you in the groin to get you to stop!" Kagome gagged.

"oh, NO!" Kouga's face came into realization."he forced his way into control, I swear! I had no Idea what was happening! after the second time you punched me, to a few moment's ago, it's a blank! I swear on my honor!" he said, covering his red face with both hands.

"it's okay, Kouga. you just weren't in control. just be thankful that Inuyasha is sealed up right now, otherwise you wouldn't be holding this conversation right now, or any ever again." she said quietly.

"I didn't... hurt you... did I?" he asked, bloodshot eyes peering between his fingers.

"just a few clawmarks on my arms, no big deal." she shrugged.

his eyes looked wild, and afraid. "h-how deep..?"

"not very. at least a qaurter of my shallowest cuts." she said, smiling at him.

"okay..." he KNEW that she was lying...still, he let her be.

"well, we had better get going." she said more to the others than to him. they nodded. "Kouga, five minutes to get away. better hurry up." she grinned, then helped him stand then he took off. Kagome counted about five minutes, then nodded at Miroku, who took off the Ofuda.

"where is that wolf!? I'll kill him!" Inuyasha yelled while he looked around, hand on the hilt of Tetseiga.

Kagome sighed. "his demon forcefully took control of him, and he couldn't stop it. I fought him off and he regained control."

"did he hurt you?" he asked suspiciously.

"only some shallow claw marks, they aren't very serious." she said, not looking at him. he suddenly took hold of her arm, and gently pushed up the long sleeve. the claw marks were deeper than his claws had ever gotten. he looked up at her sheepish face.

"why didn't you tell us they were that bad?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm used to getting wounds, so they really don't hurt all that much. I can take care of them, easily." she said, face emotionless. he let go of her, and she applied some sort of salve to them, and wrapped bandages onto the wounds. she put her sleeve back, and they went on thier way.

her hair had gotten a little more silvered on the ends, and a bit longer. pretty soon she would notice... well, they travelled for another three hours, then they were confronted by Sesshoumaru.

"hello, Half-breed. Hello, Miko." he said as he smirked. "why is it that your Miko has a bit of the aura of a female Inu-hanyou? did you mate her?"

Kagome coughed at that. "no, Sesshoumaru. I was born a Inu-hanyou, but my mom never told me." and she looked over to Inuyasha, who was blushing a glowing red. "and I'm not anyone's mate."

"hn..." then he growled/barked something at her, probably an Inu-launguage.

and she understood it... the bad thing? Inuyasha did too.

"Miko, will you be my mate, if not my half-brothers?" he barked at her.

she gave a short bark of laughter. "hell no! I'm nobody's!" she growled back.

"leave her alone, ya bastard!" Inuyasha yelled in the strange luanguage only they seemed to be able to comprehend.

"Inuyasha! I'll take care of myself! go back to the undead Miko whore, why don't ya!" she barked at him, and he winced. SESHOUMARU even winced.

"ooh... harsh." he barked to her.

"I have to be harsh, otherwise it won't get to him!" she barked to him, and he nodded.

"well, I must be going. Rin will be terrorizing Jaken by now..." he said thoughtfully. Inuyasha was still taken aback at what the Miko-turning-hanyou had said.

"bye, Sesshoumaru!" she waved, and said in the ningen launguage. Inuyasha was still sputtering, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were looking and thinking the same thing.

'WTF!?'

Kagome looked at them. "it was nothing." she lied. they seemed to believe her, sooooo, yeah.

"K-K-Kagome!? did you really mean that!?" Inuyasha whined in the Inu Launguage.

Kagome looked at him, pet him on the head, and playfully, but truthfully, growled the answer. "yes, ya baka pup."

he pouted. "fine..." he barked lowly to her.

"well, since that was cleared up, I guess it's time to get outta here..." she said, as the others nodded, and they all started, Kagome running beside Inuyasha and Kirara, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku riding on the two-tailed fire-neko's back.

* * *

**K.L.K- SORRY IT TOOK SO DAMN LONG! there was a fair thingie, and I couldn't think of anything to write... GOMEN! GOMEN-NASAI!! oh, the Inu Launguage? I just needed that so they could talk to each other without the others knowing what they were saying...heh.**

**Inuyasha- WAHH!! KAGGIE NO WANT ME!!**

**K.L.K- well... no. she was right.**

**Inuyasha- about what?**

**K.L.K- you being a baka pup. XD**

**Inuyasha- WAHH!!**

**K.L.K- oi vei. (slaps hand to face) the TWO FRIGGIN' REVIEWS I GOT SAID EITHER SESSHY, OR THE OOKAMI!! so, I decided both. don't worry, Sesshy will come back soon... heh...**

**Kagome- oh crap.**

**K.L.K- heh...BWUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(cast hiding)**

**K.L.K-...GUYS!**

**others- WHAT!?**

**K.L.K-... I was kidding... sheesh. can't even evil-laugh anymore...**

**Sesshoumaru- hello, K.L.K. nice work on the inu launguage.**

**K.L.K- thank you, Sesshoumaru!**

**Shippou- well, she has to go do CHORES... as in LAUNDRY... before her MOTHER gets home...**

**K.L.K- OH SHIT!**

**Everyone- REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW, don't flame, or the evil Plot bunnies WILL be sent to your house!**

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**I **

**V**


End file.
